


Elevator Ride

by exotictoxics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Kinky, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	Elevator Ride

The cab drops us outside the apartment building, and we duck inside, out of the rain. Phil clasps my hand as we wait for the elevator, his eyes scanning the front of the building.  
"I hate the rain." I mutter a little bit mad. The elevator arrives and we step in, Phil glances at me, his eyes unreadable. Oh, he looks so glorious- tousled hair, black pullover, and black skinny jeans. And suddenly it's there, from nowhere, that feeling. Oh my- the longing, the lust, the electricity. If It was visible, it would be an intense blue aura around and between us; it's so strong.  
His lips part as he gazes at me.  
"Do you feel it?" He breaths  
"Yes."  
"Oh, Dan." He groans and he grabs me, his arms snaking around me, one hand at the nape of my neck, tipping my head back as his lips find mine. My fingers are in his hair and caressing his cheek as he pushes me back against the elevator wall.   
"I love you Dan Howell." He breaths against my mouth, and there's a desperate passionate quality to his kids that mirrors mine. Desire explodes in my body, all the tension of the day seeking an outlet, straining against him, seeking more. We're all tongues and breathing and hands and touch and sweet, sweet sensation. His hand is on my hip, and abruptly Phil is sliding is hands down my pants, his fingers stroking my thigh.  
"You're wearing my favorite underwear."  
He moans in appreciative awe as his thumb caresses the flesh above my waistband."I want to see this." He breaths as he pulls my jeans down exposing my thighs and my v-line. Stepping back, he reaches over to press the 'stop' button, and the elevator coasts smoothly to a halt between the twenty-second and twenty-third floor. His eyes are dark, lips parted, and he's breathing as hard as am I. We gaze at each other, not touch. I am grateful for the wall against my back, holding me up while I bask in this beautiful mans sensual, carnal appraisal. 

"Take your shirt off." He orders, his voice husky. I reach for my neck and began to unbutton the first one then looked at him he nods in approval and I continue letting my shirt shirt fall to the floor of the elevator. He makes me feel so wanton. I stand there with my pants at my knees as Phil is leaning against the doors just looking me up and down licking his lips, he swallows.

"Do you have any idea how bad I want you right now."

Very deliberately, I bite my lip and shake my head. He closes his eyes briefly, and when he opens them again there blazing. He steps forward and places his hands on the elevator walls on either side of my face. He's as close as he can be without touching me. I tip my face up to meet his gaze, and he leans down and runs his nose against mine, so its the only contact between us. I am so hot in the confines of the elevator with him, I kick off my pants. I want him now.

"I think you do, Dan. I think you like to drive me wild." 

"Do I drive you crazy?"

"In all things, Dan. Your a siren, a work of art." And he reaches for me, grasping my leg above my knee and hitching it around his waist, so that I am standing on one leg, leaning into him. I feel him against me, feel him hard and wanting above the apex of my thighs as he runs his lips down my throat. i moan and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I can't wait to fill you baby." He breaths and I arch my back in response, pressing myself against him, eager for the friction. He groans deep and low in the back of his throat and boosts me higher as he undoes his fly. 

"Help me?" He mummers, and in his index and middle finger the condom that he holds in front of my mouth. I take it between my teeth, and he tugs, so that between us, we rip it open. He steps back a fraction as he slides on the condom.

"Your so fucking sexy Dan." Phil growls and gazes at me with hooded eyes. 

"I like those underwear, but not on you." He tears through them with his adept fingers, and they disintegrate in his hand. My blood is pounding through my veins. I'm panting with need. His words are intoxicating, all my angst from the day forgotten. It's just him and me, doing what we do best, without taking his eyes off mine, he thrust into me. My body bows and I tilt my head back, closing my eyes, relishing the feel of him against me. He pulls out then thrust into me again, so slow, so sweet. My face is pressed against the wall, but Phil's sweet lips play at my ear. 

"Your mine, Dan." He mummers into my ear as he thrust in me. Causing me a great deal of pleasure. I moan and he starts to thrust, really thrust. And I surrender myself to his relentless rhythm, savoring every push and pull, his ragged breathing, his need for me, his thick erection pushing against my prostate. It makes me feel powerful, strong, loved- loved by this captivating man. He thrusts into me harder and harder, losing himself in me as I lose myself in him. 

"oh, baby." Phil moans, his teeth grazing my jaw, and I cum. He stills, clutches me, and follows suit, whispering my name. I put my shirt on and bend down for my pants, but remembering that Phil had tore off my underwear. Phil holds me under his arm, while we wait for the elevator to get to the top floor, I was exhausted an ready for bed, Phil picks me up bridle style and carries me out of the elevator and to our hotel room, I long for the feel of the bed.


End file.
